


【瞳耀】为什么只有白队长能几次三番得罪展博士

by VioletOwO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOwO/pseuds/VioletOwO
Summary: 一个关于双标的故事





	【瞳耀】为什么只有白队长能几次三番得罪展博士

为什么只有白队长能几次三番得罪展博士

　　SCI不能惹的不是千里之外一枪毙命的神枪手马韩，也不是键盘一拍把人祖坟里东西都刨出来的蒋翎，甚至不是肌肉发达以一敌十统领整个SCI的白队长。  
　　而是手无缚鸡之力，打架靠口诀、枪法“人体描边”的展博士。  
　　据说惹毛了他，分分钟给你下个心理暗示，让你当众跳个脱衣舞什么的。  
　　当然，这只是传言，迄今为止并未发生过。  
　　即便如此，也没人胆敢以身试险。  
　　以包局对展博士的“溺爱”程度，展博士真这么干了，顶多就罚他XX天内把人恢复正常不然就扫个把月厕所。  
　　更过分的是，打扫厕所这种事最后要么鸽了要么白队长请个清洁工来动手。  
　　白队长每天像只守着宝藏的恶龙，在展博士方圆两米内不定时刷新，根本没人能过了他那关近身展博士，对展博士造成物理伤害。  
　　至于嘴炮攻击展博士之类的法伤？  
　　别闹了，展博士全身上下就一张嘴厉害，战斗力堪比十架炮台。  
　　企图言语攻击展博士最后只会被无限反弹气到吐血。  
　　所以，几乎没有人能得罪展博士还全身而退。  
　　除了——白羽瞳。  
　　首先，只有他自己能够近身展博士。  
　　白羽瞳是个在组员和大众眼里是个十分成熟稳重的队长，办案时候明察秋毫，出警抓人身手矫健，没有他带领的SCI破不了的案子，也没有他出手了还逍遥法外的犯人。  
　　Emmmm，赵爵除外，那是当年包sir抓的，不在他缉捕范围。  
　　可事实上……  
　　白队长和展博士同进同出已经见怪不怪。  
　　俩人勾勾搭搭走到自动门门口，突然分开了……  
　　展博士嚷嚷了一句什么，走在后面的马韩根本没听清他说了什么，她的注意力全放在了白队长伸向展博士尊臀的爪子，她以自己5.2的动态视力发誓，不止是碰了一下，甚至还揉了两把，怎么看手感都特别好。  
　　旁边的吃瓜赵富看了眼上演推开再拉回来搂腰再推开再拉回来搭肩一路各种分分合合双双离开的白队长和展博士，拍了拍僵在门边的马韩，好心地帮她合上了下巴，在马韩伸手敲他脑门时抱着瓜滚回了座位上，和一脸平静啃着薯片的朝阳区群众王韶交换了一个处变不惊的眼神儿。  
　　马韩把自己下巴安好，抓起桌上的薯片朝俩看起来比她温柔可亲的男队员使了个恶狠狠的眼色，意思是知道什么不说出来一枪崩了你们。  
　　蒋翎从一天的睡眠中悠悠转醒，梦游似的拖着椅子过来参与下班前的娱乐活动——八卦。  
　　赵富“噗”地吐出嘴里的瓜籽儿，又小心翼翼拾掇好了放垃圾桶里，抹了把嘴，“这也不是第一次了，你们咋这么惊讶！”  
　　“就是！”王韶一只手垫下巴上嚼吧嚼吧薯片，时刻注意有没有碎屑掉下来，“他们上次还拷一起往外跑呢，不知道以为是什么韩剧拍摄现场。”那沉稳的架势仿佛上次看到现场惊掉了薯片的人不是他。  
　　蒋翎瞪大了眼，“展博士没分了白sir？”这是她一天，哦不，这一年下来最清醒的时候！八卦让人重燃对生命的热情，八卦让人点燃精神的火焰，瞌睡虫一去不返。  
　　马韩摸着下巴，“这么一说，展博士对白sir真的特别宽容。”  
　　“这或许就叫做猫对饲主的恩宠吧。”不知道什么时候从法医室出来的公孙顺嘴提了句。  
　　其实他对八卦没兴趣，只是最近白磬堂蹦蹦跳跳牢骚过两句展耀对白羽瞳实在是双标得过分。  
　　这么一想也是啊。  
　　其他人根本不能把展耀的警局宿舍当自己家一样来去自如，白羽瞳却连钥匙都有了。  
　　其他人试图接近展耀的时候哪怕没被白羽瞳一手拍开也会被展耀躲开，白羽瞳倒是常年搭肩搂腰拉手抱抱。  
　　哦，还有，众所皆知，展博士外表是个正儿八经的高冷男神，私底下对食物非常有研究，看起来投喂美食可以收获一只展耀的样子。  
　　实际上，展博士只接受来自白羽瞳的投喂。其他人的投喂一律无视，并不是每个人都能撸猫的，甚至像白羽瞳那样倒着捋猫毛。  
　　其他人顺着捋都要被挠满脸的。  
　　为什么只有白羽瞳能够几次三番得罪展博士而依然活蹦乱跳？  
　　大部分人研究出的结论是，白羽瞳是个厨艺技能点满的养“猫”达人。花猫白猫黑猫喜欢吃什么玩儿什么他或许不太了解，但是展猫的喜好他一清二楚。  
　　所以，展耀偶尔就由着他搓扁捏圆呀。  
　　  
　　展耀梦游似的趿着猫咪拖鞋飘到餐桌前，吸了吸鼻子，“鱼蓉烧麦、小馄饨、三明治、橙汁。”丝毫没有被这奇怪的搭配吓退，甚至非常期待早餐，自动摆好两人份餐具，跃跃欲试。  
　　刚把鱼蓉烧麦端出锅的白羽瞳暗自腹诽，食物的香味难道还能让一只猫进化出灵敏的狗鼻子不成？  
　　冒着热气的鱼蓉烧麦上桌，黄澄澄的六个圈在笼屉上，最顶端都嵌着一只虾仁；白胖胖的小馄饨各个鼓着肚子卧在清澈的鸡汤里，汤表层均匀洒了一层葱花白芝麻；三明治切成两口一个的小三角方便进食；橙汁是鲜榨的，还能隐约看到点果肉在橙色的液体中漂浮旋转。  
　　展耀一口咬掉了半个烧麦，被烫得直张嘴吸气也不能阻止他幸福地眯起眼，然而仅仅是烧麦堵不住他的嘴。  
　　又舀了只馄饨，打底的鸡汤刚好没过瓷勺的四分之三，馄饨上还沾着白芝麻和翠绿的葱花，耐心地吹了吹，啊呜一口连汤带馄饨入口，刚刚眯起的眼睛瞬间亮了，就是被烫的有些张不开嘴，展耀是名副其实的猫舌头，一点烫都受不了，可这也阻止不了他对刚出锅美食的虔诚。  
　　喝口橙汁压压惊。  
　　又夹起两口一个的三明治，仔细看里面有一层蛋饼，一层煎过的培根，以及一层切成丝儿的紫甘蓝和包菜混着沙拉酱。  
　　“……为什么有胡萝卜？”上翘的嘴角在啃了一口三明治后，迅速撇了下来。  
　　“怎么就不能有胡萝卜了？”  
　　“你明知道我不吃胡萝卜。”展耀把啃了一口的三明治放回盘子里，去拨弄圆滚滚的馄饨，决心一口不吃三明治，除非……  
　　“不吃拉倒。”  
　　这种时候不是该挑出胡萝卜并且保证下次再也不放了吗？  
　　展耀怕是活在梦里……  
　　实际上，这种戏码每天都在上演，最终以展耀臭着脸吃掉混着胡萝卜的各种食物结束。诚然胡萝卜非常讨厌，但是……白羽瞳就是有各种奇怪的套路把它混进喜欢的食物里。  
　　今天的展耀也……  
　　不，今天的展耀绝不屈服！  
　　他要抗议，凭什么白老鼠投喂什么他就吃什么？今天周末，还不加班，他可以选择去外面打牙祭！  
　　展耀放弃三明治，把其他食物解决后，拿纸巾擦干嘴边的食物残渣后就眼睛一眨不眨地盯着白羽瞳，试图用眼神让白羽瞳为自己的所作所为感到愧疚。  
　　白羽瞳丝毫没有因为展耀无声的抗议有所动容，心安理得把三明治吃完，包括展耀啃了一口的那块。收拾盘子，扔进洗碗机。  
　　白羽瞳换了衣服出来时，展耀还坐在那儿，双手抱胸，扬着下巴眼神随着白羽瞳移动，仰视也一副趾高气昂的架势。  
　　“我今天有点事儿晚上才回。你午饭回家吃？你爸今天应该不在。”、  
　　展耀傻眼了，尽管他擅自决定午饭出去打牙祭，可那也要带着白羽瞳一起啊。就冲着小时候白羽瞳傻fufu喊了他好几年小展哥哥，有他展耀一口饭吃少不了白羽瞳一块碗洗，阿不，少不了白羽瞳一块肉骨头啃。  
　　“你要去哪儿？”问出口后展耀就后悔了，慌忙掩饰地别开眼，他没有特别好奇的。  
　　白羽瞳没给他答案，“我打电话跟你妈说一声？或者去我家吃饭？”  
　　展耀表示自己要去外面吃，白羽瞳也没再多说，直接出了门。  
　　待白羽瞳的脚步声消失在门口，展耀以平常三倍矫健的动作一跃而起，披了外套就往门口跑，末了又放轻脚步蹑手蹑脚看了眼走廊确认没人了，方才回家摸出手机查看白羽瞳定位，拿了车钥匙晃了会儿，跟着出门了。  
　　  
　　展耀接到自家母亲电话时正在火锅店的角落里磨牙，恋恋不舍地收回在白羽瞳身上凶神恶煞的目光，深吸了一口气，保持微笑，接了电话。  
　　“羽瞳说你要回来吃饭，怎么还不回？你爸爸特地回来了。”  
　　原本有点罪恶感的展耀在听到爸爸两个字后决定找个借口搪塞一下不回去了。不对？他没有说要回家吃饭啊，早上明明跟白羽瞳说了中午自己要去外面吃的。  
　　假传圣旨，当诛！  
　　出来打牙祭不带自己，当斩！  
　　展耀又瞄了一眼仍然和同桌人谈笑风生的白羽瞳，愤恨地捞出麻辣牛油锅里的麻辣牛肉，又在干碟里滚了一圈儿辣椒面儿，才心满意足地送进嘴里，被辣得嘴巴通红，却一下子冲淡了刚刚的不满，美食当前，死耗子算什么，不和他一桌吃饭，想吃什么就吃什么。哼！  
　　“要不要试试我们店新推出的锅底？不辣哦，还养生。”服务员卖力推荐着新产品，展耀礼貌地拒绝了她，然后点了一份麻辣牛油和番茄的鸳鸯锅底，白羽瞳不让他吃辣的，他就吃，偏偏要吃，没有辣椒的火锅根本没有灵魂！  
　　嘬了一口冰豆奶，中和了嘴里的麻辣味和热气，满足地闭上眼。  
　　展耀全然忘了自己是跟着谁来这家火锅店的了。  
　　愉快地把脆脆的鹅肠在干碟里翻滚了一圈儿，正要往嘴里送，突然觉得身边嗖嗖冒冷气，忍不住捏了捏毛衣领子，稍稍往上提了提。  
　　可是寒意一点儿没消散。  
　　有，杀气！  
　　没事儿小白在附近呢，出不了大事。  
　　展耀张嘴把鹅肠一口……  
　　手腕子被抓住了。仿佛弱小无助饥饿的猫咪被命运扼住了喉咙，到嘴的食物咽不下去！  
　　熟悉的触感，熟悉的力道。  
　　啧！  
　　“你干嘛！”  
　　“你干嘛？”对方的声音懒懒散散的。  
　　“吃饭呢，松手。”展耀动了动手腕子，试图尝一口还热乎的鹅肠。  
　　“闹哪儿呢，胃不要？”  
　　“不要你管。”  
　　“那你胃疼别找我！”白羽瞳脸色黑如锅底。  
　　“反正你也不在家，找不着！”  
　　展耀说完这句话总觉得哪里不对又语速飞快试图掩盖前一句话那种微妙的撒娇口气，“就许你出门吃饭了嘛？腿长我身上嘴长我脸上，我爱走哪儿走哪儿想吃啥吃啥。”  
　　白羽瞳凑上前去把被辣椒面儿裹得面目不清的鹅肠吃掉，辣得直咳，咕噜咕噜喝掉了展耀的剩下的半瓶冰豆奶。方才拧巴着眉毛，慢吞吞坐到了展耀对面，和白羽瞳同行的一个年轻人也跟着坐了下来。  
　　展耀刚刚还咬牙切齿，这会儿倒是面无表情了。  
　　“展博士，好巧。”  
　　展耀心说不巧，我跟踪白羽瞳来的，朝年轻人点了个头，面上温温和和的，眼底冷冷清清。  
　　“你不是还有事吗？”白羽瞳扫了一眼在身边坐下的人。  
　　年轻人露出个了然的笑，“那成，我走了。你们慢用。”说罢也不管刚坐下凳子没捂热乎呢就起身走了，还回头朝展耀笑得一脸意味深长。  
　　“不是让你回家吃饭吗？”  
　　“就你能外面吃火锅我不行？”  
　　“你要吃火锅我晚上给你做还不成吗？你就这么糟蹋自己的胃？”  
　　“嫑你管！”  
　　“你还卖萌？”  
　　展耀眨了眨眼睛，“你脑子坏了？”天地可鉴，展耀纯粹是被辣到了嘴巴不太利索讲话又太快，以至于不要听着像“嫑”而已，展博士的人生里没有卖萌两个字。  
　　“吃就吃呗，换个锅底？这边的猪肚鸡汤锅是招牌。”  
　　“不辣的？”  
　　“不辣，好吃。”  
　　“不辣的火锅没有灵魂！”  
　　“你不吃怎么知道没有灵魂！还有特配蘸汁。”白羽瞳直接让服务员换了个锅底，展耀的意见什么的，大腿没他胳膊粗呢，拧不过他的。  
　　新的锅底端上来半晌就翻滚，蒸腾出的热气让展耀不自觉吸了吸鼻子，鲜！  
　　一口鸡汤下肚，展耀觉得不辣的火锅也没哪里不好，它是有灵魂的！什么不辣的火锅没有灵魂是哪个倒霉蛋儿说的，反正那个倒霉蛋不姓展，也许姓白，对，姓白！  
　　猪肚鸡炖的恰到好处，猪肚富有弹性，鸡肉却是嫩的。  
　　不蘸酱热气腾腾咬上一口，是咸鲜味儿，蘸了特制的酱汁，就带上了几分甜，原本甜咸混在一起入口想来应该有些奇怪，但这酱汁奇妙地中和了这种口感，入口能感觉到咸味也有丝丝缕缕的甜，让人忍不住想吃第二口。  
　　展耀从善如流，一筷子鸡肉一勺子汤一筷子猪肚再一勺子汤，回过神来，锅底空空如也，抬头一看，白羽瞳夹走了最后一块鸡肉。  
　　“是谁说不辣的火锅没有灵魂的啊。”白羽瞳慢吞吞地把鸡肉送到展耀唇边。  
　　展耀抿着唇，不说话。  
　　白羽瞳晃了晃鸡肉，在展耀快动摇的时候，飞速缩回筷子，一口吃掉了最后一块鸡肉。  
　　展博士肚子里酝酿了一句国骂，但是他没说出口，展博士，骂人不能带脏字，不然他就输了！  
　　加汤，放入菌菇和土豆片魔芋结，一气呵成。  
　　只要火锅没见底，我们就还是好兄弟！  
　　火锅见了底，什么兄弟……  
　　“我今天就过来偷个师，本来打算晚上回家给你做的，你中午吃了，晚上想吃什么？”  
　　还是好兄弟。  
　　展耀咳了一声，露出点笑意，“都行。”  
　　“那回家了？”  
　　展耀又咳了一声，往后缩了缩肩膀，“我把车开来了。”  
　　空气寂静了一下，而后……  
　　“展！耀！”  
　　餐厅的人纷纷朝白羽瞳行注目礼，展耀捂住脸，被白羽瞳快步拉出了餐厅。  
　　  
　　围着自己的爱车左三圈右三圈检查了个遍，确定没有和什么建筑物或者移动铁盒子有过亲密接触，白羽瞳又拉住要缩进车里的展耀，以更加细致的方式，这捏捏那摸摸确定胳膊腿健在，皮肤组织关节没有任何冲撞表现，方才松了口气。  
　　“下不为例啊！”  
　　展耀自知理亏，任凭白羽瞳指着他鼻子，乖巧地点头称是。大眼睛里满满的无辜。  
　　此时，马韩和蒋翎路过，见到的就是白队长指着展博士鼻子的场景，怎么着看着都是白队长指着展博士鼻子一通教训。  
　　白队长不愧是白队长，捋老虎屁股还指着老虎鼻子教训。  
　　所以啊，白队长年纪轻轻就统领SCI不是没道理的，连展博士，他都敢随意得罪啊！  
　　至于为什么只有白队长能几次三番得罪展博士？才不是因为他做饭好吃，养猫技能满分呢！  
　　某个夏天的午后，清光万里，绿柳成荫，蝉鸣里带着周而复始的夏日气息。  
　　展耀在房间的阴影里伸了个懒腰，喝掉了杯子里最后一点冰镇西瓜汁，随手把空杯子递给路过的白羽瞳，抬起头来和他对上目光，像说“今晚吃冷面”一样平常的口气对白羽瞳说“小白年假去欧洲旅行顺便领个证吧”。  
　　白羽瞳也特别稀松平常的点了点头，“好。”  
　　白队长每次全身而退当然不只是他自身十项全能还会养猫啊，是因为展博士喜欢他所以宠着啊！  
　　至于展博士的蹬鼻子上脸，当然也是白羽瞳宠的呗，人家小两口子互宠怎么了！  
　　为什么只有白队长能几次三番得罪展博士？  
　　不要试图和一对明撕暗秀的竹马竹马讨论双标的问题，天天明撕暗秀没瞎的人都看出来有一腿了，就他们自己耳聋眼盲，处了八百年了终于跨过了告白牵手恋爱，直接领了个证皆大欢喜啊，正大光明双标！  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
